Season 2 Episode 8
This episode is adaptation from chapter 5 and 6 of Volume 9 of the light novel series. Synopsis Shizuka spots Hachiman about to return home from his chance encounter with Yukino and he outlines the desperate state of recent events. Shizuka gets right to his root emotional problem by explaining that his attempts to protect Yukino and Yui had in fact been the very cause of the rift within the Service Club. She then suggests that he contemplate his feelings until he figures out exactly what he had been trying to achieve. The following day, Hachiman takes Shizuka's advice and asks for Yui and Yukino's assistance after admitting the mess his plans had created. Yukino declines per her usual defensive trait and Yui tearfully highlights her unfairness to open up, but Yukino retorts by chastising Yui for hiding her true feelings as well. Hachiman then comes to the realization about what Shizuka had meant by not simply voicing one's feelings and fights back tears when he reveals that he truly wishes to understand the feelings of those around him. Hachiman's unfamiliar presentation then causes a conflict with Yukino's inability to discern a person's true emotional state which literally scares her off to the roof. Hachiman and Yui go after her and Yui's mutual sentiment for them to be more open with each other resonates with Yukino so much that she decides to help Hachiman. Plot The episode begins off from where it left off, hachiman sitting on the bench recalling Yukino's word of not forcing himself to the club.At that moment Shizuka horns and offers him a ride to his house. On the away Hachiman notices the car and question Shizuka if it was hers since it is completely different from the last car she drove them with the last one. Shizuka answers that it was the rent car and this one is her favourite.and ask if Hachiman is okay with taking a detour. Hachiman almost slep while Shizuka drives humming and reaches a bridge over a river where there are scriblings of lovers. Hachiman peeks at the view of the hand grill of the bridge. Shizuka throws a can to Hachiman and questions him about the situation.to which Hachiman explains bad and explains about the planing committee's laggness that the prior problem is the time which is of shortage and the presidents are scared of causing the problem, so they are trying to make collectively responsible by incorporating the ideas. No one wants to lead or take responsibility Shizuka seems to be impressed by hachiman's observation and understanding of their thinking but blames that he cannot understand the feelings of others and explains that thinking and feelings are completely different and she adds on that is the same for Yukino and Yui to go wrong as well. Hachiman ask if those two are relevant to the subject to which Shizuka answers that she was enquiring about them and not the planing committee. Shizuka then advices Hachiman to think more, calculate the way through and eliminate solution one by one which will lead to the answer he searches for. Hachiman answers that it may not help him to understand. Shizuka states that it might be because he miscalculated or overlooked some content. Shizuka also adds that she done some miscalculation in her life leading her to her current single status. Surprisingly, Hachiman stands for stating that no one has good taste in woman causing Shizuka to blush. Hachiman thinks to himself if he was born ten years ago and met her he would have head over heals for her but regrets it not being reality. As a thanks Shizuka offered him a hint to solve the problem.Shizuka question why hachiman took Iroha's request personally?, was it because of the club or because for yukinoshita?.Shizuka explains why people avoid hurting them by pushing them away and adds further that the reason for not hurting someone was because He care about them.She further adds that it is impossible to not to hurt others,people hurt others just by exisisting, when they are alive, and long after their death wheather they are involved and also when they are not involved,We won't notice someone getting hurt if we don't care about them. Shizuka says that it doesn't have to be Hachiman, someday Yukino may change herself or meet some one who will understand her some day who can break through her shell and this also goes for yui as well but Shizuka wishes that person to be Hachiman. She finishes her lecture with the words "Now or never" and this is genuine because itmakes them struggle.hachiman retailates that something that makes them struggle is not genuine. Hachiman staysup night following Shizuka's advice in calculating the answer. He list himself the problems such as the situation of Rumi, Iroha, Christmas event, etc. Hachiman realizes that he may need help. He also wonders if he was mistaken at the time of the election wheather he did it for komachi and realises that he needed an reason and used Komachi's request as an excuse. He finally realized that answer by the time of morning. Hachiman knocks at the service club door and enters surprising both Yui and Yukino since it was unusual for him to knock. When Yukino repeats her word of not forcing himself to come to club, he answers that he has some business. Yui asks him sit down and Hachiman does so in the seat opposite to the two unusually not in his own seat and explains that he came for a request. Hachiman explains about the Christmas event and it's progressed and requested their help. He also adds that he was responsible for Iroha's condition and that Rumi's current status hasn't changed much. Hachiman says that his doings are the root cause and wanted their help. Yukino question Hachiman if he feels responsible.when Hachiman agrees she ask him to mend his mistakes himself shocking both yui and Hachiman.hachiman agrees but Yui doesn't.Yui states that Hachiman is not completely responsible and that they left all in his hands. feels the blame lies in all of them including yukino and says that she is unfair. Yukino says that Yui is playing dirty. Yui says that Yukino never said anything that they cannot understand unless they speak. Yukino retaliates that Yui never said anything and acted normal. Hachiman interrupts by saying their words and says that he won't take anything said at face value and tries to read behind the words. Hachiman explains that it is a delusion to understand others just by talking alone. In the heat of the moment both Yukino and yui are shell shocked to see Hachiman in verge of tears struggling to bring out the words. Hachiman goes through aa emosional flash back of what he wants and what he doesn't. Hachiman says that "He wants something Genuine." Yukino apologies for not being able to understand and runs away from the club slamming the door. Yui asks Hachiman to follow Yukino with her since she never saw Yukino like that and they can let things like that and hold his hands. Hachiman slip his hand and agrees to follow that he can walk on his own. When they open the door they see Iroha stating in front of the room. She explains to Hachiman that the planing committee takes a dayoff and came to inform it. But hachiman brush it off as such and walks but Iroha held on to his blazeers and inform him that Yukino is in upstairs. The club members reaches up stair and finds Yukino there. Yukino repeats the word of not understanding and questions Hachiman of what he wants of genuine. Yui comforts Yukino by saying that she didn't understand it as well and that they should spend time figuring out.Yui finally shed her tears saying that she hate how things are now causing Yukino to say kindly that Yui is playing dirty. They both hug each other while crying. The episode ends with Yukino accepting his request and Yui promises to help as well. Major events *Shizuka gives Hachiman a major advice on solving the problem. *Hachiman makes a request to the Service Club for the first time. *Hachiman desires something genuine to Yukino and Yui. *Yukino went mental breakdown and doesn't understand what exactly he meant by "genuine". *Yukino accepted Hachiman's Request. Character Appearances *Hachiman Hikigaya *Shizuka Hiratsuka *Komachi Hikigaya *Yukino Yukinoshita *Yui Yuigahama *Iroha Isshiki Flashback appearance *Tamanawa (flashback) *Iroha Isshiki (flashback) *Kaori Orimoto (flashback) *Rumi Tsurumi (flashback) *Hina Ebina (flashback) *Yumiko Miura (flashback) *Hayato Hayama (flashback) *Kakeru Tobe (flashback) *Ooka (flashback) *Yamato (flashback) *Saki Kawasaki (flashback) *Haruno Yukinoshita (flashback) *Meguri Shiromeguri (flashback) *Minami Sagami (flashback) *Saika Totsuka (flashback) *Chika Nakamachi (flashback) Location Japan #Chiba #*Hikigaya House #*Sobu High School #**Service Club #**Roof top Trivia *The Opening theme has changed with Iroha Isshiki added in the Service Club. *Shizuka is shown to owns a Red 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vintage. **The license plate is 89-457 *The eye catcher at the end shows Hayama holding a bottle and Iroha holding a canned drink while looking disappointed. Gallery S2 EP8 Hachiman 1.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Hachiman 1.png S2 EP8 Shizuka 1.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Car 1.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Car 2.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Car 3.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Hachiman 2.png S2 EP8 Mihama Bridge 1.png S2 EP8 Mihama Bridge 2.png S2 EP8 Hachiman 2.png S2 EP8 Hachiman 3.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Hachiman 3.png S2 EP8 Shizuka 2.png S2 EP8 Shizuka 3.png S2 EP8 Shizuka 4.png S2 EP8 Hachiman 4.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Hachiman 4.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Hachiman 5.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Hachiman 6.png S2 EP8 Shizuka Hachiman 7.png S2 EP8 Hachiman 5.png S2 EP8 Yui News.png S2 EP8 Kamakura Komachi 1.png S2 EP8 Kamakura Komachi 2.png S2 EP8 Hachiman 6.png S2 EP8 Hachiman 7.png S2 EP8 Hachiman 8.png S2 EP8 Service Club Sign 1.png S2 EP8 Yukino 1.png S2 EP8 Yui 1.png S2 EP8 Yui Yukino 1.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Request 1.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Request 2.png S2 EP8 Hachiman 9.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Request 3.png S2 EP8 Hachiman 10.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Request 4.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Request 5.png S2 EP8 Yui Yukino 2.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Request 6.png S2 EP8 Service Club Teaset.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Crying.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Yui 1.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Iroha 1.png S2 EP8 Iroha 1.png S2 EP8 Hachiman Iroha 2.png S2 EP8 Yukino 2.png S2 EP8 Yukino 3.png S2 EP8 Service Club 1.png S2 EP8 Yui Yukino 3.png S2 EP8 Yui Yukino 4.png S2 EP8 Service Club 2.png S2 EP8 Yui Yukino 5.png S2 EP8 Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes